Friends or Lovers
by DigiChick101
Summary: When Sora, Mimi. Tai, Matt, and the rest of the gang go to camp will they just stay firends or become more? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Digimon fic ever even though I've always loved Digimon. Even though I just LOVE Digimon I don't own Digimon, though I wish I did.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Friends or Lovers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The First Day Together  
  
"ERRRRR!" I woke up one mourning, as usual I hate waking up in the summer, but I had to because it was the first day of summer camp. All my friends would be there. Tai, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and some of the younger kids. Like Kari and T.K. They're all cool. The last time all my friends and I were all together at a camp was when we first went to the Digital World. Where we got to meet even more friends, but we're all older and more mature except for one person, Tai. I did have a crush on him but I mean, I was young and that was so long ago. Now we're just friends.  
  
But anyways it was time for me to get up or I would be late meeting Mimi at the park. I told her I would be there on time, but I really needed to know what to wear. I mean it's our first day at camp and who knows there might me some cute guy's there and we don't know about yet.  
  
Well, when I realized what time it was I rushed out of my bed and jumped up and tried to my closet, but unfortunately I slipped on a one of my slippers which I left on the floor.  
  
Great I'm really going to be late and Mimi's going to kill me! Then I just put on the best clothes that would actually be fit for camp.  
  
When I got to the park, Mimi was there. I ran as fast as I could to get to her.  
  
"Mimi! Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"I know, I know. You over slept again, right? It always happens during the summer." She looked very disappointed at me.  
  
"Sorry! Anyway don't you think we should get to the bus?" but when I looked up I noticed she already was telling me to come already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we got to the bus stop I noticed that Tai and Matt were there.  
  
"Hey Matt." I said.  
  
"Hey." They both said. Then a second later T.K. and Kari just came.  
  
"Hey, Tai, you actually let Kari alone with T.K.? That's a change.^_^" I said surprisingly.  
  
"I thought I let my sister just stay because he had to FINISH PACKING!" said Tai with a little of a yelling tone.  
  
"Yeah and I thought my brother had to GET SOMETHING AT THE CORNER STORE!" said Matt in the same tone as Tai. As usual I laughed, I love it when I see Tai and Matt get mad at Kari and T.K.  
  
"But Tai! I really needed to finish packing!" said Kari. "But after that I met up with T.K." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Matt!" I had to get something! For real!" he said just like Kari, "After I met up with Kari." He whispered.  
  
"WAT YOU SAY?!" Matt and Tai said at the same time. At that moment Mimi and I laughed so hard we were about to collapse. As you can see, Tai and Matt were like way to protective! *giggle*  
  
But I mean, no matter what Tai and Matt do, Kari and T.K. will always be in love. *giggle* Anyway back to the story.  
  
"Anyway you guys! We have to get on the bus before the bus leaves!" said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean how 'bout Izzy and Joe."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Kari, we meat up with Izzy on the way here and he told us to tell you guys that Joe and him will be kind of late, so they'll just take the next bus there."  
  
"Oh, sure." Said Mimi then she whispered to me, "More fun for us." Then we both laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing.Nothing." I said trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDS GOING TO GET ON OR NOT?!" said the angry bus driver.  
  
"WE'RE NOT KIDS, WE'RE TEENAGERS! THESE TWO RIGHT HERE ARE KIDS!" We all said at the same exact time.  
  
"WE'RE NOT KIDS." Then we all walked on to the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, on the bus it was just like the old days when we first went to camp. We all talked about our last visit to a summer camp. Which was about four years ago! Long time huh?  
  
"Hey, do you remember the first day we actually went to the digital world?" asked Matt.  
  
"OF COURSE!" I remember Tai was so shocked when he saw Koromon." Said Mimi.  
  
"I wasn't as scared as Joe when he saw his digimon. Man, it looked like he was going to wet his pants again." Joked Tai.  
  
"Yeah, but us girls were so not afraid of our digimon. We thought of them as our best friends." I said then I realized that Kari was just so silent. "Oh come on, Kari don't look so sad. Just because you weren't there the first day we went to the digital world doesn't mean you're not a digi- destined."  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
"Your welcome." I said with a wink.  
  
The trip took a couple hours, so we fell asleep on the bus. All of us kept switching seats with each other. When I woke up from my nap I saw that Tai was right in front of my face!  
  
"TAI?!" I woke up with a fright. Then he sat back in the seat and we both blushed and didn't look at each other. I was so shocked when I saw him in my face like that!  
  
He almost had it!" laughed Matt while clapping. Then Mimi nudged him in the side. And said "Be quiet, Matt! Tai wasn't successful so it made it even more embarrassing!"  
  
The rest of the way I sat back down with Mimi. Mimi tried really hard to tell me that Tai really wanted to kiss me and that Matt didn't just dare him and Tai didn't want to. But I didn't really care. The rest of the way I tried to avoid the Tai. So I didn't really pay any attention to him. Then finally we got to camp. That's where the real fun part started. 


	2. Hiking is So Not for Me

A/N: Hey! It's me again! I hope you liked the last chapter of Friends or Lovers. I'm kinda mad though! I would have go this fic sooner to you guys but my dad deleted it! Anyways, I don't own digimon blah.blah.blah.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Friends or Lovers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hiking Is So Not For Me  
  
Well, when we got to the camp, we were so excited! I mean come on! We haven't been to a camp in a while! But when we got out we took all our stuff and of course Mimi had three fourths of her closet packed in her trunk but some how we got in off the bus.  
  
"Hey you guys!" we heard a voice in the background. We realized that it was Izzy and Joe running up to us.  
  
"Hey. You guys! You came."  
  
"Hello, everyone! I'm Kaye, and I'll be your instructor for the next couple of months." Said our instructor. "I want all of you to get into a group and I'll tell you which cabin you'll stay in."  
  
"Well, you guys-" began Tai.  
  
"Yes! You know it, Tai!" We all said at one.  
  
"Hey you guys!" said a voice that kinda sounded like Tai, well at least a younger version.  
  
"Oh, Davis! It's you!" Matt said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Tai.  
  
"Kari invited us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah, us." Then we saw Yolie and Cody.  
  
"Yeah, but I know the real reason why you came along, Davis. It was to stock my sister, wasn't it?" said Tai.  
  
"No! I just thought that the gang should have sometime together. You know since me usually don't have time to spend some time with each other."  
  
"Sure." Said Tai rolling his eyes, "whatever."  
  
"Is everyone in their groups?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yes!" we all said.  
  
"Okay this group," she said pointing at our group, "will stay in the cabin next to the woods."  
  
"And this cabin," she said pointing to T.K. 's group, "will stay in the one next to them."  
  
"Don't try anything funny, Kari! If I find out that your causing trouble I'm going to call me and she'll take you straight home. Or Kari, if you fell sick-" said Tai.  
  
"I know, I know. Tell you. Don't worry I got it under control." She said pushing Tai away.  
  
"Well, anyway! Let's take a hike in the woods. Like what we used to do in the Digital World." Said Tai. As usual always wants an adventure.  
  
"Well, at least here we had a choice." Said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, but first let's get our stuff settled in the cabin before we do anything. Mimi kinda looks a little stressed out carrying all her stuff." I said.  
  
"Same old Mimi." We all said. Then we all helped carrying her trunk and with our own stuff to carry it was twice as hard to handle.  
  
When we got into the cabin, we saw that it looked like any ordinary cabin. It had bunk beds, closets, bathrooms, and some other stuff that wasn't as important.  
  
"Sora and I get this one!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"And Tai and I get the one next to them." Said Matt.  
  
And Izzy and Joe had the one on the other side of the cabin. When we finished unpacking, which took so long because we kept stopping and start talking about the times when we were little and when we all had that adventure that we wouldn't forget. But when we did get it done we all went outside (except for Joe because he wanted to stay and do arts and crafts at the crafts cabin or he was going to do something I just don't remember what) and we started off.  
  
"Do you guys remember when we first met our digimon?" asked Tai.  
  
"How can we forget?!" we all said laughing.  
  
"I remember Tai being freaked out when he saw Koromon in his face when he woke up." Said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah and do you guys remember Joe's reaction." Matt said.  
  
"OF COURSE! HE ALMOST WET HIS PANTS!" I said.  
  
"The girls were the ones who actually weren't shocked about the digimon." Said Mimi.  
  
"What?! I remember that you wanted to go home and you started crying." Said Tai. "Sora was the one who was okay about it."  
  
"Yeah, so was Matt. You both were the only ones not freaked out about it." Said Izzy.  
  
"Well, those were the good old days." I said.  
  
"Yup! Now we're 15 and we're all mature young adults." Said Tai. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"HAHAHA!" we all laughed.  
  
"Tai, we all know that you'll always be a 11 at heart." I said.  
  
"I know man. Your always fooling around." Said Matt.  
  
"Hey, look who's talking Tai's partner in crime!" said Mimi.  
  
""What do you mean partner in crime." He asked.  
  
"It's true, Matt. You are kinda his partner in crime. Every time Tai does something, your always the one involved." I said.  
  
Then suddenly we heard a rustle in the shrubs next to us.  
  
"Someone tell me that I didn't hear what I think I just heard." I said.  
  
"If I said that I would be lieing." Said Izzy. Then suddenly a pack of wild wolves came out of the bushes.  
  
"RUN!" Tai said and as usual we were one step ahead of Tai. Then we came to a part of the woods where there were three pathes.  
  
"Mimi and I will take this one!' said Matt.  
  
"I'll take this one." Said Izzy.  
  
"And Sora and I will take this one." Tai said. "We'll all meet at the cabin as soon as possible."  
  
"Right!" then we all split up.  
  
I kinda felt sad for Izzy though. He was all alone, but lucky for him none of the wolves chased him and he ended up being the first one to the cabin. For the rest of us, we got there in the mourning.  
  
"Come on, Sora! They're gaining on us."  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can." Then I suddenly tripped on one of the roots of a tree. Then one of the wolves were about to attack me.  
  
"AHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And the suddenly out of no where Tai hit the wolves with a big stick and then the wolves banged against a tree. Then suddenly the wolves got up. To make things easier, Tai carried met to a near by cave.  
  
"Thanks Tai. That was really brave what you did back there."  
  
"It was nothing." He said while putting two twigs and wrapping them with a piece of his sleeve that he tore off. "There!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said while blushing. I kinda felt that love I had for Tai when I was young come back to me again.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" we both said at the same time and we turned away from each other.  
  
"You love me, Tai? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"IT'S KINDA HARD TO TELL THE PERSON YOU THINK ABOUT EVERY SECOND THAT YOU LOVE THEM SORA!"  
  
Then I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. "Oh, Tai." And we moved closer to each other and we. KISSED! And then suddenly I felt more tears roll down my cheek. It felt like it was meant to be. We stayed there the might and the next day we went to the cabin. When we got there we were holding hands and Mimi and Matt knew that something amazing happened, but when I told Mimi what happened she almost collapsed. Then she told me that something also happened to her and Matt that night too.  
  
A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the second chapter of Friends or Lovers. The next one is coming up soon. I just need to get some thinking flowing in my head. Well, I welcome al opinions just don't go crazy on me. DON'T KILL THE WRITER! Well anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	3. What Happened to You Guys

A/N: Hey it's DigiChick101 here. I just wanted to continue the story, but so all you guys won't be confused, I just wanted to tell you guys that this chapter is going t be told by Mimi. So don't get confused! Well, hope you like Chapter 3 of Friends or Lovers! ENJOY!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Friends or Lovers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What Happened to You Guys  
Well, to be honest I knew that something would happen when we all separated and went in different directions! I knew something was up! I knew that they were really meant for each other. So, when I saw them hand and hand, fingers laced, and love in their eyes I knew that something really romantic happened between them, but I had know clue that it was that juicy.  
  
So when she told me what happened with her and Tai when we went to main cabin, I yelled so loud that Matt said that he could here me from all the way from the cabin and believe me the main cabin and our cabin weren't really that close together. Anyway when she told me, I just had to tell her what happened between me and Matt. OH MY GOD! It was so unbelievable, but I know Matt and I have been going out awhile, but we never actually been alone like that before. I mean it was either T.K. and Kari were at his house or we were at a fast food place eating a burger or something. It was kinda shocking. Let me start from the beginning where it all started, right after we split up.  
  
"Come on Mimi, they're gaining on us!"  
  
"I think I know that, Matt! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE WOLVES! AND THEY KEEP GETTING-"but before I could finish I fell right into a hole that someone dug. I could hear the growling of the wolves from above me, with some drool coming down their mouths.  
  
"MATT! HELP!" I yelled. Then I saw Matt leap into action. He leaped onto one of the wolves and started fighting it off. He punched one right in the jaw, but the other one gave him a big wound in his arm.  
  
"AHHH!" He yelled while gripping his arm.  
  
"MATT!" I said when I leaped on the one that wounded Matt. I started hitting it with a big log! The wolf got scared and I got off. I jumped so high I got scared. Then I suddenly I landed in Matt's arms.  
  
"Nice job, Mimi." He said and rubbed his nose against mine. Of course I gave him a kiss. Hehe. It was so romantic! Well, it started to get dark so we said that we should find a place for us to stay and I had to take care of Matt's arm. So we found this little tree house. We didn't know who made so we just thought that the camp made it for the people who lived around the camp.  
  
"Shall we?" he said.  
  
"Why not?" So we went up the tree. Climbing was so not one of my strong points so along the way Matt had to carry me like always. When we got there we saw that there was a little bed and some rags, so I told Matt to lay and rest while I treat his wound. Of course mister tough guy insisted that I shouldn't, but I love Matt I don't want him to go through any pain anymore, so as usual I used my extreme sense of persuasion. So I got a rag and started wiping his wound. While this was happening I noticed that Matt just kept staring at me.  
  
"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
"You just look so beautiful tonight. With the moonlight shining across your face." He touched my face so gently and softly.  
  
"Oh, Matt! You're so sweet!" I grabbed his hand that was touching my face and I started snuggling it. Then I noticed that he kissed me on the head. I looked up and to my surprise he kissed me right on the lips! Well, I wasn't surprised but I mean, I didn't expect him to kiss me, but that kiss lasted the whole night until we fell asleep. The next mourning we went to the cabin.  
  
"Do you think Tai and Sora are there yet, Matt?"  
  
"Probably not. You know those two. They can't let the other one get hurt unless the other one is there to try to help, it might take awhile."  
  
"Your right." But when I said that, I didn't know I would see Sora and Tai hand in hand walking towards the cabin. I knew that Sora liked Tai, but never got the courage to ask Tai if he had the same feelings and I tried really hard to get them to ask each other out and become girlfriend and boyfriend, but it never worked! Wow! Matt and I were really shocked! I almost fainted because I was so happy for them! I told Sora what happened and all she did was smiled and said it's not anything that you and Matt wouldn't do. One day I will find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N: Well this part is going to be told by Sora so don't get confused!  
Well, after hearing what happened between Matt and Mimi, I knew that this summer was the best summer we'll have the rest of our lives! Well, guess what? Tai asked me to be his girlfriend and yes I did say yes! Well, it's time for me to go and I just want to say SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE! ::giggle::  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you loved this fic! Now it's time to see what you guys thought about it! I accept any kind of comments! Just don't go to hard on me! LOL! Well, I'm outy!  
  
-DigiChick101 


End file.
